Mine
by DearNoOne139
Summary: Beca's possessive. And Chloe's someone that everyone obviously wants.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect and its characters.**_

* * *

Beca _hates_ sharing. Her mom always tells her that hate is such a strong word but it's true. She hates sharing. She fucking despises it.

It all starts when she's just six years old. Her mom drags her into one of those family gatherings she'll learn to hate in the future. There, she meets her cousin Jade for the first time. And she takes immediate dislike against her. She's bossy and grumpy all the time, even more than Beca. _And_ she sits on the other side of the seesaw that Beca's sitting on. Beca _doesn't_ share. It's what being an only child does to her. She isn't used to sharing. She doesn't even _know_ the word share. So she yells at her to get off the seesaw. Jade retorts, saying it's for two people. She throws a tantrum saying she doesn't care – that seesaw is hers.

(It's the most beautiful color of blue that Beca's ever seen and she _doesn't_ want to share it).

Her mom scolds her that night, saying she's being selfish.

She doesn't care.

* * *

She doesn't hate sharing yet, when she's six. She just dislikes it.

She can share a few chips now and then. And even share the TV with her dad. She even plays with Jade during family gatherings but the seesaw is still hers. (She insists that all shades of blue that she absolutely loves are hers and no one else's).

But when she turns ten, she learns to hate it – sharing.

Her dad walked out on her and her mom the year before, returning just a few months later to introduce his new 'girl-living-with-him' (Beca hates the term wife on that woman, she thinks – and knows – it suits her mother only, and no other woman can take that from her). This woman has a child, a spoiled, whiny, princess brat.

Beca hates her. She hates everything about her. She's starting to think she's way too young to use the word hate so casually, but she doesn't care. She hates that brat.

But she tolerates her, 'cause she's only been in one room with Beca for eight times. She doesn't see her often. Maybe it's because she goes all out just to avoid her whines. Maybe it's just because their parents never trust them to be in one room together, without an adult.

It's the Christmas of the year. It's supposed to be the first time Beca'll ever spend Christmas without her dad but her mom somehow convinces her dad to stay over for Christmas. Just one last Christmas with the three of them.

Unfortunately for her, it's not 'just' the three of them. Her dad _had_ to bring his new 'woman' and 'brat' over. He just _had_ to.

She sulks the minute they step foot in her house. She doesn't even say hi or scoot over to give them space in the couch (it's blue – like the ocean - and she loves it. No family stealer's about to take her couch away from her). To say the least, she ignores them.

But her façade somehow falters when she spots a blue teddy bear. It's metallic blue and it's very big. It's pretty. There's a pink bear beside it, a smaller one. Beca decides the blue one's hers. Her father's gift to her. Because, puh-lease, as if her wicked step sister's going take a _blue_ bear instead of a pink one.

But she does. She cries and cries and cries when her father hands the blue bear to Beca. She says she's the one who should have it, since it's bigger. And also, because Beca's already a grown girl and she don't need _teddy bears_ to hug to sleep.

Beca shots her father a hurt a look when he softens at the brat, exchanging their teddy bears. He glances at her apologetically and she vows to _never_ share anything blue, ever again.

(She also hates sharing her father but the fact that he chose someone else over her – someone that's not even related to him – makes her _want_ to share him. She wants to shove him someplace else that's not near her. She doesn't even care if he's got the bluest eyes that she actually marks as hers. No, she pushes him to his brat and out of her life forever).

* * *

It's not forever. As soon as her graduation ceremony is over, her father calls her from somewhere south. (He didn't even go to her graduation, another thing Beca holds against him).

He tells her she's going to college (not her original plan) and _finish_ it, in the school he teaches at.

Her first reaction is the urge to cry because he didn't even come because of some stupid performance that brat's having. She doesn't do that though, because never in her whole life will she admit that she wants her father to be there.

Her second reaction is to scream curses at him. That one, she does. (She gets a few disapproving looks from the parents around her but she just shoots them murderous glares). Her father reprimands her on the phone, she snaps back at him by saying he doesn't have that right anymore.

It turns out, he does. Her parents (well, her mom and that freak show of a dad) made an agreement the day they filed a divorce, it's that Beca will stay with her father during college. And she'll finish it. No matter what.

She is, of course, furious when she finds out. And she doesn't come out of her room for days until her mom promised that she'll take her back if she can't do it anymore.

She decides she'll never share her mom too. Because she's the calming blue that Beca always needs.

* * *

She meets another calming blue. First, in the activities fair. She doesn't notice her that much. She's just trying to stay away from her father. The calming blue – with fiery red – asks her to join some a capella group.

And Beca almost laughs. A capella's for nerds and she's _really_ not one of those. And she doesn't have any plans becoming part of a fucking a capella group. Not in her whole life.

So she walks away, not even sparing the girl's bright blue eyes a second look.

* * *

But she finds herself being assaulted in the shower several weeks later. Okay, maybe assaulted is as strong word. But that's what Beca feels like. One moment she's having a peaceful shower, the next a girl jumps in with her.

And it's her – the girl from the activities fair with the snobby blonde friend. And she's naked, very much like Beca.

Desperate for an escape, Beca stares up the ceiling, whatever the girl's saying isn't being processed in her mind.

Until she hears 'lady jam' and she visibly shudders. Are college students really this frank?

Before she knows it, the girl's asking her to sing for her. Several thoughts run through her head, and she tries so frustratingly hard to push them away, muttering a 'dude, gross. No.' to the girl.

But she lands her eyes on the girl – Chloe's eyes. And she's mesmerized. It's the most wonderful kind of blue she's ever seen and she has this sudden urge to mark them hers. Beca can say they're the color of the sky, but that's not blue enough. Then she thinks it's the color of her favorite cartoon character, Stitch. But that's too dark. So she settles with 'all the shades of blue mixed together'. That's how blue Chloe Beale's eyes are.

She finds herself that night in bed, tossing and turning, dreaming about blue, blue eyes and David Guetta's singing in the background.

* * *

It doesn't take much for Beca to finally own those blue eyes. It only takes four years of pent up feelings and dancing around each other before she confesses and Chloe returns her feelings.

But still, she has to mark those eyes. Everyone needs to know they're hers.

"Chloe, _no_."

"Why?" Chloe whines. Beca can almost feel Chloe's lower lip jutting out and her eyes becoming rounder and fuller. (And impossibly bluer). "Nothing bad is going to happen."

"No." Beca growls, glaring. She crosses her arms over her chest and leans on the bedroom door. "Pick another dress to wear. You. Are. Not. Wearing. That."

"What's wrong with these?" Chloe asks, rolling her eyes. She's clearly losing patience and about to throw a tantrum but Beca still stays in her place, her glare not softening. "Babe!" Chloe cries out, furiously pointing to her dress.

Beca frowns. It's obvious what's wrong with that _tight, short_ dress. Chloe's hot and all but she's all for Beca. And for Beca only. She can't go around flaunting her curves because there's only _one_ Beca who can touch that. And that Beca _hates_ sharing.

"You might as well be naked, Chlo. _No_. That is final. Wear jeans or something."

With an exasperated sigh, Chloe stands up. "But I want to wear this. I just bought it. Please, babe? Baby?"

This isn't the first time that they had this kind of argument. And Beca knows well who wins these kinds of fights. "Fine."

Chloe grins triumphantly at her, pecking her pouting lips before strutting around the apartment to look for her high heels.

Beca just watches her, a wave of possessiveness washing over her. _Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine._

* * *

Beca's right. More than just a few boys – and girls – practically threw their selves at Chloe, each earning a death threat from Beca.

All she wants to do is to scream to the world to puts their hands off Chloe Beale because she's the property of Beca effin' Mitchell.

So she does that. She climbs up to the DJ booth and plays a song that basically screams stay away from Chloe. 'Steal My Girl' blasts through the speakers with Beca shouting to the microphone that the stunning redhead in the sexy blue dress is hers and hers only.

Chloe shoots her a 'you're a dork' grin from the dance floor before resuming her dance off with her new friend.

Beca sighs, it's really going to take so much more than just that to mark Chloe.

* * *

"Chloe, fu-"

" _Language_ , Beca."

"Fine." Beca groans, pulling Chloe up the stairs. For such a drunken person, she's still so diplomatic. "Just get in the damn apartment."

For a moment, Chloe freezes. She looks up slowly to glare at Beca. "Language!"

"Fine!" Beca hisses back. She's still totally mad at Chloe for grinding with that- that horrible creature at the bar. "I bet you didn't scold what's-her-face when she said curse words to your ear a while ago."

Chloe gasps, her hand flying to her mouth. She stumbles backwards but Beca's puts an arm around her waist just in time. " _Beca_ , Natalie wasn't saying anything rude to me. If anything, that was you yesterday night. And the night before that. And the night before that. And the night before that." She smirks smugly.

"Well, guess what, Beale? You won't hear profanity from now 'till the rest of the week."

"It's already Saturday, dum-dum." Chloe replies. She leans in and cups Beca's face. "You're such a dum-dum."

"Yeah?" Beca scoffs. "Consider yourself lucky that I'm thinking of how much you'll suffer without those rude words for more than one night. This dum-dum's just looking out for you, Beale."

Chloe laughs at her and Beca can feel her warm breath against her lips. And she's flushed and the butterflies are at it again. After almost two years of dating, Chloe still has this effect on her.

With a grunt, she drags Chloe to their bed and undresses her. Chloe likes sleeping naked anyway. Beca changes into some shorts and oversized t-shirt. She pauses when she remembers that Stacie and Aubrey are coming over the next day. Even though they're dating, Beca's not taking any chances. She pulls her old Bella t-shirt over Chloe's head and arms then pulls up a pair of black night pants up Chloe's legs.

She lies down beside her girl, facing her, staring into the blue eyes she loves.

"Why are you always like that?" Chloe suddenly asks, her blue eyes searching Beca's.

"Hm? Like what, babe?"

"Like- like you're scared of losing me."

Beca chuckles. "Because I _am_ scared of losing you. It's only a matter of time before you find out I'm a freak or something then dump me."

Chloe frowns, clearly not liking her answer. "You _know_ I won't dump you for anyone or anything. I'm here to stay."

"I guess. I mean, I do know. Or at least I think so." Beca thoughtfully replies. She chews on her lip, thinking of what to add. "I mean, you're like the greatest girl in the whole, whole, whole world and everyone's going to try and steal you from me and then- I don't like sharing, Chlo."

"Silly, you're never going to have to share me, Becs."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Smiling, Beca leans towards Chloe and kisses her cheeks, both of them, muttering, "Mine." She then kisses her the tip of her nose. "Mine." She proceeds to kiss her forehead "Mine." Then she kisses Chloe's lips. "Totally mine." She plants two kisses on each of Chloe's closed eyes. "My favorite blue, mine."

"You're such a dork, you know that?" Chloe teases. "So, basically, only my face?"

"Well," Beca glances down Chloe's body before grinning at her. "I own everything that's down there too, actually. It's just that, I made this promise I have to keep."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. You see, my girlfriend _hates_ it when I swear. So, I have to keep away from things that makes me swear." She smirks. "I think this is part of it." She pulls Chloe's body close to hers. Their bodies practically entangled with each other. "But they're still mine. No one else's, okay?"

"Okay." Chloe mutters back, before stifling a laugh. "We totally just TFIOSed each other."

"Sleep, Beale."

"I love you, Becs."

Beca hums. "I love you so much more, Chlo. Now sleep."

* * *

 _ **Hey guys, I'm back with another one-shot. I'm trying out a new story, one with Hollstein, Bechloe and Staubrey (with three of them being vampires) but I'm not sure if you'll like it and if I'm supposed to put it in crossovers since there isn't really a Carmilla Web Series in Fanfiction yet. Any ideas or suggestions?**_


End file.
